Germany
Bundesrepublik Deutschland|dates_of_life = October 3, 1990 (reunification)|capital = Berlin|official_language = German|population = 82 887 000 (2018)|friends = United States of America France (wife) European Union|image1 = Germany.png|Germany Drapeau allemagne.png|Flag Allemagne armoiries.png|Coat of Arms |enemies = England Greece|caption = Art by ItzAnnaDraws03|author = ItzAnnaDraws03|currency = Euro|national day = October 3 ( German Unity Day)}} Germany 'is a country in the East side of Europe and a member of the European Union. It has access to the North Sea and is surrounded by the Netherlands, Belgium, France, Switzerland, Denmark, Poland, Luxembourg, the Czech Republic, and Austria. Germany is a popular Countryhumans character. Description Appearance He's usually depicted as wearing professional clothes like a white shirt with a red tie, black straight pants and glasses. Personality He's seen as a workaholic and it's hard to make him laugh. He hates to break the law and fight people. He's not always boring because he loves to party. He has heavy mood swings from sad to happy because he has bipolar disorder. He is in general very calm (when he is not partying). He's really into fighting climate change, he wants to protect the planet with the power of the bikes and recycling. He also started to close his nuclear power station (but still buying electricity to his neighbors). Interests He loves work but he also loves drinking beer, eats sausages and pretzels in general. He also love ice hockey, football, bascketball and handball. He is really proud of his zeppelins. Flag meaning Others symbols He chooses for the animal to represent him the Black Eagle (that you can also see on the coat of arms). His motto is ''Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit 4 (Unity and justice and freedom). His anthem is "Das Deutschlandlied", talking about the proudness of the country and the importance of unity, the justice and the freedom (just like the motto). Nicknames People like to call him "Germoney" because he is very productive, and so make a lot of money. Also because he want the country who has debt to pay him quickly. Etymology History Germany started out as a group of tribes in a place called Germania. This name was given to the area by the Roman Empire. These tribes developed and became principalities in the Holy Roman Empire and they struggled to all cooperate together for a long time until 1871, when they all finally came together to create the German Empire. That lasted for a bit and became a good sized colonial power until 1914 when World War One broke out and the Empire then sided with the Central Powers. It was here where they lost and Germany broke in pieces once again, both economically and politically. Soon came Nazi Germany and he had secret evil ambitions. After some peace but not much economic prosper during that time, he developed evil plans and invaded Poland (and Czechoslovakia just before), which started World War 2 in 1939. Just one wasn't enough, and Nazi Germany wanted to take over the world, get rid of both communism and capitalism, kill his enemies in the process, and replace it with fascism. Nazi Germany had a great start but ultimately forgot he was facing the British Air Force, French Resistance, and a lot of double agents (that originally worked for Nazi Germany but many got caught and turned against Nazi Germany instead). His enemies cracked the German Enigma code, then he had to deal with another war on the African Front and a strong Russian winter, and he was soon was overwhelmed by the Allies in 1945. After this Germany became the child of a divorced couple; being the USA and the USSR. Germany was split and became East and West Germany. They both wanted to reunite, but USSR wouldn't let them live a happy life as one capitalist country. It was this way for a while before USSR along with several others finally allowed everyone to be free and Germany re-unified in 1990. So far Germany hasn't had any big problems except for recently Article 13 (and he can no longer make his German memes). Geography Germany is located in Central Europe, between Poland and Netherlands. Germany is the 2nd largest country by population ( 80M+ people ) and is the 7th largest country by land ( 356,959 ). In the south and central Germany, there are many forested hills and mountains. In the north, the landscapes has many flatten plains which stretches to the North Sea. Relationships Family * '''Austria - sister/brother * European Union – son/daughter * France – wife (depends on the person) * Belgium – son/daughter * Canada – son-in-law * Spain – sister-in-law * Switzerland – son/daughter * United Kingdom – brother/sister * Mali – stepson/stepdaughter * Chad-stepson/stepdaughter Friends * Poland – friend (or partner depends on the person) * United States of America – friend * Malta – good friend * Switzerland – friend (like a little brother) * Austria * Malaysia - friend Neutral * Russia * Bangladesh Enemies * England * Greece * Third Reich * USSR Past Versions * Holy Roman Empire * Prussia – great-grandfather * German Empire – grandfather * Third Reich Opinions France In the past, they were enemies for a long time. It got worse when Germany lost to World War 1 with the Treaty of Versailles (imposed by the winners). After World War 2, their relationships seemed to considerably worsened because of the Occupation and the Nazis. After that, they decided to try to get things better and since then it was the start of the Franco-German friendship which evolved into love. In 1958 they got their son the European Union, putting a lot of faith in him, so he could guarantee lasting peace and economic cohesion in Europe. European Union His son which he loves. He's always supporting him while other European members start to doubt him. Poland They have had a terrible past because he (along with others country) shared him during the XIX century and then invaded him again with the USSR during World War 2. Since then, Germany has apologized and they have better relationships. A part of the fandom also ship them and consider that Germany was never married to France, choose your side, or not. Russia The two country have a very strong economic link (for example, Adidas which is very popular in Russia is a German label) but it doesn't mean they are friend anyway, Russia tends to wanting to be more independent from Germany's products. Greece It's very complicated between these two since Greece has a lot of debt to pay but can't because of his crisis. Germany keeps reclaiming his money, so it's very strained. Malaysia Germany help Malaysia in terms of economy. Germany also 2nd largest number of tourist to visit Malaysia. United States of America Germany has been really influenced by USA when it was divided. Also, a lot of Germans moved to USA centuries ago. But these days there is tense between the two. Former countries Third Reich The Third Reich let a ruined land to Germany who had to deal with starvations (he was divided in two countries: the German Federal Republic and the German Democratic Republic). The ghost of his father still following him and the other countries are scared that he's coming back. USSR USSR prevented the two Germany to keep contact because he couldn't handle his population leaving the Est to the West, so he built a wall in Berlin. This was very hard for Germany because it prevented him to be reunited until 1989. Trivia ''This part is facts of what the Countryhumans fandom thinks. '' * He's often depicted holding a beer. * Some fans ship Germany with France or either Poland. * Many people draw him in a suit and glasses because he's well known for being a hard worker and smart/serious guy. References About Germany's symbols Wikipedia Relations between France and Germanyru:Германия Category:Country Category:Europe Category:EU members Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Germanic Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Protestant Countries Category:NATO members Category:Republics Category:Federal states Category:Secular Countries